hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 85
The thirty-third episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-fifth overall) was broadcast on November 5, 2010. It continues the adaptation of Can't Escape from Italy and adapts Crossing Through the Year 1000. Plot Summary Escape from Italy England is still stuck in Italy after being captured by Germany. Germany is trying to lecture the two Italy brothers while England makes a second escape and lands on the other side of the building. After England makes it through the prison, a spy stationed in Rome named Howard offers some assistance to England such as gathering intel. The next scene shows a new more stylish England leaning against a wall, watching people go by in a market place. Germany is right in front of him as England comments that he is the one that sticks out more of a sore thumb than England did before. Germany then stares at the new and stylish England and grabs him as soon as he notices that England is not flirting with some cute girls who walk by, like Italy would do. Crossing Through the Year 1000 France starts panicking and says that it is time for the judgment of the world to happen. Standing nearby are Hungary and Austria. France is sure that he will go to hell. Austria asks if France is all right. Hungary says that she just converted recently and has no idea what is going on but sounds fun. A sign says that Hungary converted in 1000 AD. Nearby is England in a black hood with a hare. France comes crying to him stating that he has always wanted to conquer England. England yells at France to let go of him. England then is shocked to hear from France that the world is ending. France explains again that he to live out his dream and fulfill it until the day of judgment. England agrees to it, but only for a little while. Soon enough the year 1000 AD passes by to 1001 AD and both of the Chibi forms of France and England are surprised to hear from the narrator that the world was not going to end. Japan states that Nostradamus predicted that the world would end by 1999. France comments that it is nostalgic. England says that there is no way its going to happen. Japan says that both France and England should be saying "WHAT WAS THAT!". The next scene is of Germany exclaiming at Japan "WHAT WAS THAT?!". Characters Appearances *Germany *England/UK *North Italy (Veneziano) *South Italy (Romano) *France *Hungary (as a Chibi) *Austria (as a Chibi) *Japan *'Howard the Spy' Voice cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *North and South Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *France: Masaya Onosaka *Hungary: Michiko Neya *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Howard the Spy: Go Inoue *Young Men: Kokoro Tanaka, Jun Konno *Mice: Ai Orikasa, Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Germany: Patrick Seitz *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *South Italy (Romano): Ian Sinclair *France: J. Michael Tatum *Hungary: Luci Christian *Austria: Chuck Huber *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Howard the Spy: Sonny Strait Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of Russia. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes